Veni, vidi i nici
by o.Ellena.o
Summary: Po zniszczeniu Asgardu bezdomni Thor, Loki i cała reszta lecą statkiem w kierunku Ziemi. Nagle na ich drodze staje drugi statek. I na tym kończy się zgodność z filmem. Alternatywna wersja do początku Infinity War ;)


**A/N:** _Kiedy ludzie pytają cię o fiki, a ty masz jeden rozgrzebany, drugi na razie tylko w głowie i w ogóle prokrastynujesz, no ale naobiecywałaś, wtedy w akcie desperacji sięgasz po swój głupi sen, bierzesz z niego fabułę i dorabiasz resztę. A więc mój głupi sen - AU do Infinity War. I do Ragnaroku. Parodia? (parodii? ;) tak, Ragnaroku, patrzę na ciebie). Naprawdę głupi sen (zawsze mam głupie), a przecież na co dzień jestem absolutnie poważna i chcę pisać poważne rzeczy. Naprawdę. Kurczę, powinno mi być głupio za to, co mój mózg uczynił w nocy z Ragnarokiem i IW, ale nie, nie jest ;D Bo ja nie lubię Ragnaroku i IW, o. Poza tym co ma mi być głupio, skoro nawet Chris i Tom (i reszta ekipy) parodiują dzieło pana Taiki (proszę bardzo: www. youtube watch?v =8atgsWFfDOg - bez spacji, tytuł filmiku:_ Thor: Ragnarok 4D w/ the 'Thor' Cast _) ;p A całość zwalam na facebookową grupę fanów MCU i na ich teorię o Lokim, który przeżył i przywdział iluzję gałki ocznej Thora (tak, tej od Rocketa) xD (kocham was)_

 _Z dedykacją dla SzmaragDrac, Andromedy Mirtle, Tiny Latawiec, Meluzyny i Jury._

* * *

Lot statkiem to fantastyczna rzecz. Fantastyczna. Bez względu na to czy z okna widać wspaniały, złoty jak słońce Asgard, czy nieco przytłaczający, ale jakże magiczny Wszechświat… urywek Wszechświata. Jakieś… __gdzieś__ , na trasie Asgard-Midgard. Cóż, może nie tak całkiem bez względu, bo jednak Asgardczykom najmilej przelatuje się nad ich ukochanym Asgardem, a w każdym razie synom Odyna. Loki i Thor (tak, nawet Thor) od dzieciństwa powtarzali, że Asgard jest najbardziej magicznym miejscem w całym Wszechświecie. __Był__. I że wszędzie dobrze, ale w Asgardzie najlepiej. __Było__. I nie, Asgard to nie tylko ludzie. __Teraz już tylko__. Niemniej — lot to lot, każdy przecież działał na nich tak samo. Tak, lot statkiem to fantastyczna rzecz, zdecydowanie. Daje poczucie wolności. I wyobrażenie, że jest się ptakiem (kto tego nie lubi?). I konieczność… okazję do szczerej braterskiej rozmowy. Odpręża. Uspokaja.  
— O Borze. O Borze dziadku! Co za…  
Thor zakłócił panujący na pokładzie miły spokój. A właściwie tylko przerwał, bo tuż przed jego familijnym okrzykiem spokój został zakłócony (i przestało być miło) przez coś innego. Przez cień dużego… wielkiego… ogromnego… gigantycznego… najgigantyczniejszego statku (czy to był jeszcze statek, czy już coś innego?) w całym kosmosie (w każdym razie nikt większego dotąd nie widział).  
Załoga w składzie asgardzko-mieszanym spoglądała teraz w szybkę swojego stateczku, swojej łupinki, łupineczki, z niemałym przerażeniem. Nikt niczego nie był w stanie wydukać; nawet Thor, naczelna katarynka Asgardu, stał i patrzył jak zaklęty. Nagle coś zgrzytnęło. Wszyscy popatrzyli z lękiem na swój statek — uff, to nie ich, to tamten, ten gigant nie-wiadomo-skąd. Chwila… tamten?  
Statek-gigant oślepił ich światłem, a zaraz po tym zaczęły się z niego wysuwać coraz to wymyślniejsze cuda techniki. Zaczął się zbliżać. Wtedy część Asgardczyków zaszemrała w przypływie paniki. Walkiria zaklęła pod nosem. Bruce, drapiąc się po głowie i wciąż to otwierając, to zamykając usta jak rybka wyjęta z wody, rozglądał się niespokojnie po wnętrzu. Niestety, żadne rozwiązanie nie przychodziło mu w tej chwili do głowy. Miek zakwilił. Korg rzucił, że to już jest koniec, że nie ma już nic, po czym przytulił Mieka do swojej kamiennej piersi.  
— Zaraz… Co ty wyprawiasz? — Jedna chwila i, otrząśnięta już z szoku, Walkiria stała naprzeciw niego. — Co ty tam mamroczesz?  
— Och, to? To nie mamrotanie, to próba nawiązania kontaktu.  
— Niby z kim?  
— Ze wszystkimi wszechwiecznymi bytami chętnymi do wysłuchania mojej skromnej prośby o drobne modły za mnie, i za Mieka, i za wszystkie nieszczęsne dusze na tym statku.  
Przez moment mierzyli się wzrokiem (czy też raczej: Walkiria mierzyła wzrokiem Korga).  
— Zwariował! — pokręciła głową. — Zwariował!  
Wzięła się pod boki.  
— Korg, w tej chwili masz się ogarnąć. Jasne?! Musimy…  
— Tak mało czasu. Jaka szkoda. Nawet nie zdążyłem pojednać się z facetem matki… — westchnąwszy, ścisnął Mieka jeszcze mocniej.

* * *

— Nie zdążymy uciec.  
O tym każdy zdążył pomyśleć, jednak istniała jeszcze jakaś nadzieja, jakiś jej strzępek. Właśnie, istniała. Bo kiedy „Nie zdążymy uciec" mówi jasnowidz…  
— Wiem, Heimdallu. — Thor wciąż wyglądał jak sparaliżowany bezradnością.  
— Nasza broń może nie wystarczyć.  
— Wiem.  
— Nasz przyjaciel Hulk także.  
— Wiem.  
— Co zatem proponuje król Asgardu?  
Thor westchnął ciężko.  
— Nie wiem. — A potem powtórzył z lekkim wstydem i irytacją, nie bez śladu smutku. — Nie wiem.  
— Nie martw się, bracie. Ja wiem. — Najwyraźniej Loki powiedział to zbyt cicho, bo nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.  
Spróbował jeszcze raz.  
— Bracie.  
Ale Thor wraz z całą resztą skupił się na słuchaniu wywodów Heimdalla pt. Nie wiemy, kim jest nasz najeźdźca, lecz musimy dzielnie mu się przeciwstawić, ku chwale naszych przodków i tak dalej, bla bla bla. Nie żeby Loki nie szanował opinii strażnika Asgardu, po prostu… miał swoją i w tym momencie tę swoją szanował bardziej.  
— Thor.  
— Może przygotujemy zasadzkę? — wtrącił nagle Bruce (burza mózgów, jak zauważył Loki, najwyraźniej mu służyła).  
— Cóż, nienajgorszy pomysł. — Loki miał coraz silniejsze wrażenie, że stał się niewidzialny. — Tylko że, jak by to ująć…  
— Tam w środku mogą być ich setki, tysiące… — Korg odkleił Mieka od piersi. — Miliony — dodał, popatrując na statek wroga.  
— To może… — Walkiria zaczęła się namyślać. — Wykorzystamy…  
— Mam! — wykrzyknął nagle Thor. — Przecież to takie oczywiste.  
— Możesz jaśniej? — poprosił Bruce.  
— Moja moc. Załatwimy ich piorunami. Sprzężonymi z waszymi mocami i skumulowanymi… — Ę, ą, jakąż on mówił tech-ni-ką. — …a kiedy tamci wejdą, stanę tutaj — zaczął gestykulować — i skieruję moc tam, i tam… a potem…

* * *

— To bez sensu — rzucił ktoś z tłumu. — To wszystko jest bez sensu. Ten ktoś chce nas zabić i zrobi to.  
— Tak, po to tu przybył — zakrzyknął Loki.  
W końcu. Udało się. Wszyscy teraz patrzyli na niego. A najbardziej Thor.  
— Znasz najeźdźcę, bracie?  
— I nic nam nie mówisz? — Walkiria zabijała samym spojrzeniem.  
— Stary, tak się nie robi — jęknął Korg. — Prawda, Miek?  
— Loki... — Heimdall bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, a Loki jeszcze bardziej nie chciał tego usłyszeć.  
— Tak — zrobił kilka kroków w ich stronę — znam tamten statek.  
Rozległy się szmery, ale zaraz ucichły, kiedy Loki uniósł dłoń i głośno dodał:  
— Należy do Thanosa.  
Na dźwięk tego imienia aż wszystko przewracało się w żołądku.  
— Tak, Thanos. Thanos i, jak się spodziewam, jego równie urocze dzieci. To właśnie oni i… tak, słusznie podejrzewacie, chcą nas zabić. A z całą pewnością mnie.  
— Thanos… — powtórzył cicho Bruce.  
— Dobrze, a teraz słuchajcie mnie wszyscy. — Stanowczo, z odwagą, zaangażowaniem. Kiedy Loki przemawiał tak do swoich ludzi? To musiało być okropnie dawno. — Jeśli chcecie przeżyć, oczywiście.  
Tłum zamienił się w słuch. Loki kontynuował:  
— Nie wiecie, z kim chcecie się mierzyć. Zasadzka? Oręż? Pioruny? — Z całym szacunkiem, bracie. Zapewniam was, że Thanos jest odporny na każdą z tych rzeczy. Gorzej — ma przy sobie potężny kamień. Jeszcze gorzej? Może mieć ich więcej. — Nagle coś go tknęło, przypomniał sobie, zaczął kojarzyć fakty, pogłoski, powiązywał. — Niedobrze. Może mieć też rękawicę, o której pewnie kiedyś słyszeliście.  
Nie, nie słyszeli. W każdym razie nie wszyscy i nie za bardzo. Loki streścił im historię artefaktu. Skąd tyle wiesz? — pytali. Uparcie milczał w tej kwestii. Thor też był ciekaw. Wiedział co nieco o powiązaniach braciszka z szalonym tytanem, ale… kamienie, rękawica? Skąd te domysły Lokiego? _ _Loki jest bystry. Mądry. Obeznany w świecie__. Przecież! Tylko dlaczego jak zwykle Loki nic mu nie powiedział? Będą musieli o tym porozmawiać. I o swoich relacjach również. Jednak na razie trzeba się skupić na zagrożeniu, trzeba opracować plan, a plan miał Loki, trzeba dać mu szansę, trzeba go wysłuchać, trzeba mu do końca zaufać.  
— Tesseract…  
— Dobrze myślisz, bracie. — Loki posłał Thorowi smętny uśmiech. — Jeśli ma rękawicę, potrzebuje go do kompletu.  
— To dlatego tu…  
— Między innymi.  
— Co masz na…  
— Nowy Jork. I… Nieważne. Nie teraz, bracie. Skupmy się na planie.  
— Ale... Loki… Skoro nic go nie powstrzyma… Jak niby mamy to przeżyć?  
— Istnieje jeden, tylko jeden sposób, i tak się składa, że tylko ja mogę…  
— Już się boję. — Walkiria przewróciła oczami.  
— Walkirio! Ćśś. Mój brat przemawia. — Thor właśnie zasłużył na uśmiech pełen ciepła (i uwielbienia). — Mów dalej, Loki. Co nas ocali?  
Lokiemu aż się oczy zaiskrzyły.  
— Magia.  
— Magia? — Korg wyglądał na bardzo zagubionego.  
Loki postanowił mu dopomóc:  
— Owszem, magia. Takie super coś — zaczął po korgowemu, uśmiechnął się, po czym spojrzał wprost na brata. — Mam to po mamusi.  
— Dobra, dobra, to załapałem. — Korg skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Pytanie, co zamierzasz z tą magią? Rzucisz na Thanosa jakiś potężny czar, następnie odbierzesz mu rękawicę, a potem zgładzisz swoją magią wszystko, co złe? Jeśli tak, wchodzę w to. Miek też.  
— Nie — odparł Loki. — Nie pokonam go, nie sam, nie ostatecznie... jeszcze nie. Moja magia…  
— Musi się odblokować — rzucił nagle (i nagle zrozumiał) Thor. — Tak jak moja moc.  
Loki milczał, analizował słowa brata.  
— Ale wierzę w ciebie, czarodzieju — dodał Thor. Puścił oczko, jednak wyglądało na to, że mówił poważnie. — I wierzę, że nas stąd wydostaniesz.

* * *

— To co z tą magią? — zaczął dopytywać ktoś z tłumu.  
— Cóż… Rzucę na nas i na Tesseract potężną iluzję: trwałą, odporną na dotyk i obce zaklęcia, następnie przechytrzę tym Thanosa i ocalę nam życie, a potem znajdziemy bezpieczniejsze miejsce i zastanowimy się co dalej.  
Loki spojrzał na Korga, a potem na Mieka. A potem na całą resztę.  
— Wchodzicie w to?  
Wszystkie głowy skinęły w odpowiedzi.  
— Świetnie — zdążył powiedzieć, zanim oberwali pierwszym pociskiem.  
Heimdall podbiegł do okna.  
— Szykują kolejne!  
— Bracie…  
— Już nas zmieniam, Thor!  
— Przepraszam, a w co, jeśli można wiedzieć? — Znów Korg, znów dociekanie. A niech go betoniarka!  
— W węże?  
Ależ wszyscy zaczęli łypać.  
— Hm, albo nie. — Loki pokręcił głową. — Nie. Zły pomysł, wybaczcie. Tyle węży na jednym statku… To by było zbyt podejrzane. — Mina niewiniątka. — Naprawdę nie wiem, co ja mam z tymi wężami…  
— A ja wiem — mruknął Thor.

* * *

— Już wiem. Zamienię nas w przedmioty.  
— W przedmioty? Chcesz nas przerobić na przedmioty? — Korg rozdziawił ust… tę kamienną szczelinę, przez którą gadał. — Słyszałeś to, Miek? Chce nas przerobić na…  
— Skoro wolisz, żeby przerobił cię Thanos…  
— Hej, hej, Loki, Lokuś, Lokuniu, spokojnie. To był entuzjazm. Wiesz, co to jest entuzjazm? Więc to był on.  
Cisza.  
— A że tak zapytam: czym będę? Systemem nawigacji? Fotelem kapitana?  
Cisza.  
— Tylko nie wiatraczkiem, błagam, nie wiatraczkiem. Nie lubię, jak mną kręci.

* * *

Wystarczyła chwila, jedno pstryknięcie Lokiego i już było się przedmiotem. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł Tesseract. Loki rozważał co chwila inną opcję, aż w końcu przemienił go w plastikowy wazon ze sztucznymi kwiatami. Po pierwsze: to pasowało do wystroju (niech żyje dziwaczność Sakaaru!), a po drugie: nie rzucało się w oczy. Ba, kto w ogóle zwróciłby na to uwagę? Nikt, nawet ktoś o chorych zmysłach jak Thanos, nie ukradnie tego czegoś, bo to po prostu zwyczajna tandeta. Kolejna była Walkiria. Tu Loki nie musiał się długo namyślać, samo się nawinęło. A zatem Walkiria-butelka (nie jakaś byle jaka, nie kanciasta po whisky, nie, Walkiria-butelka była całkiem gustowna, w szlachetnym bursztynowym odcieniu — ot, taki drobny gest, oznaka resztki szacunku; przecież nie tylko Thor szanował za młodu Walkirie). Heimdall? Lornetka. Tak od razu, tak po prostu. Zresztą, Heimdall zawsze robił za lornetkę. Bruce… Komputerów na statku mieli już dostatek i… bez przesady, aż taki genialny to ten Banner nie był. __Poza tym Banner to Hulk__. No dobrze, niech zna litość syna Odyna. Loki zamienił go w podkładkę pod myszkę. Co mówił Korg? Że nie chce być wiatraczkiem? Dobrze, zostanie dywanikiem, a ten biedny Miek stanie na nim jako stolik. Asgardczycy — system przeciwpożarowy. Idealnie dla strażników pokoju. Zostali tylko on i braciszek. __Thor…__ Tym razem Loki nie chciał ani psot, ani złośliwości. Thor jest najważniejszy, ważniejszy niż Tesseract, musi być dobrze ukryty. Przez dłuższą chwilę Loki wahał się między lampą a aparatem tlenowym, jednak ostatecznie wybrał lampę. Aparat tlenowy — to zbyt oczywiste skojarzenie, Thor mógłby się domyślić, za bardzo ucieszyć, a potem wytykałby bratu sentymenty. A lampa… Loki powie później Thorowi, że… Thor jest jak lampa? Raz błyska, raz gaśnie. Zapałem, humorem, umysłem — nie, Thor tak naprawdę nigdy nie był głupi, ale, cóż, jego umysł czasem miewa słabsze dni. Loki coś wymyśli. Bo przecież nie powie, że Thor przyświeca mu w życiu jak słońce Asgardowi. Albo że Thor jest jego światełkiem. Co innego zdać sobie z czegoś sprawę, a co innego mówić o tym głośno. Pstryk! Gotowe. Thor-lampa. Bardzo... urokliwa — Thor jako lampa na pewno by się sobie spodobał. W końcu przyszła pora na Lokiego. __Uciec? Nie, nie tym razem__. Przybrał iluzję długopisu. Dlaczego? Być może podświadomie wciąż pragnął zapisać się w historii. Choć przede wszystkim chciał zamienić się w cokolwiek, __zdążyć__ zamienić się w cokolwiek (naprawdę, wszystko jedno, pierwsza lepsza myśl — i cóż, że akurat długopis?), zanim do środka wparuje Thanos.  
A Thanos do środka wparował i to chwilę po odprawionych przez Lokiego czarach.

* * *

Najpierw coś stuknęło. Potem huknęło. A jeszcze później drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów. Thanos wszedł pierwszy, za nim jego minionki. Cisza. Cisza przed burzą. A potem odgłos kroków, otwierania kolejnych drzwi, przesuwania, wyrywania, wywracania, stukania — dzieci Thanosa węszyły wszędzie („Nazgule" — pomyślał Bruce-podkładka pod myszkę). Po ich minach widać było, że nie przepadają za zabawą w chowanego (cóż, z takim tatusiem jak Thanos…).  
Thanos też węszył („Ten facet samymi nozdrzami mógłby pochłonąć cały Wszechświat" — nie pocieszał się w myślach Bruce). Rozglądał się, oglądał każdy zakamarek. Wyciągnął kamień. Użył go. Znów się rozejrzał.  
— Same przedmioty! — rzucił do minionków.  
I wyszedł. A minionki za nim.

 _ _Przeżyli. Wszyscy przeżyli!__  
Lampa-Thor ledwo powstrzymała się przed euforycznym mrugnięciem.

* * *

Po jakichś trzech(?) godzinach później i trwaniu w tej ciszy (radość radością, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele) długopis zsunął się z blatu, na którym leżał obok lampy i pokicał (czy co tam robią przemieszczające się długopisy) na środek zdemolowanego pomieszczenia.  
Na powierzchni długopisu pojawiły się zielone oczka, a zaraz po nich usteczka.  
— Pssst! Poszli sobie!  
Usta na długopisie rozchyliły się w uśmiechu. Oczka na pozostałych przedmiotach zamrugały.  
— Zaraz nas odczaruję!


End file.
